A Subtle Confession
by S. Muffin
Summary: Advanceshipping. Unable to fall asleep, Ash thinks about his feelings for a certain coordinator, and is then given advice from May herself on how to confess.


_Mhmm, okay. Before we start off, this is an AAMayL, Advanceshipping (etc) one-shot. So if you are **completely & totally **against the pairing, don't bother reading and/or reviewing._

_So to all you people who like this pairing, I hope you like my story as well._

_And also, the characters aren't my own; they belong to Pokemon (as you all probably know)._

_Okay that's it. Enjoy!_

----------------

**A Subtle Confession.**

Sixteen-year-old Ash Ketchum sat by himself in front of a small, but warm, fire. It was nighttime, most likely around 11:30. All his friends had fallen asleep about an hour ago, but sleep didn't come to him so easily this particular night. He had a lot on his mind.

Ash looked towards the left and saw his friends sleeping. Pikachu was laying down on his sleeping bag, sleeping peacefully, Brock and Max were lying flat on their backs in their sleeping bags, and May was curled up in her sleeping bag, snoring lightly. He smiled as he watched her sleep. To him, May looked cute and innocent when she slept.

For the past year or so, he had started to look at May differently. When he first met her, she was just a normal ten-year-old girl. Throughout their travels they had formed a very strong friendship, and he felt comfortable around her no matter what. But as she got older, she started to change, and in good ways of course. She was now fourteen years old, two years younger than Ash was. Her voice became softer, smoother, and sweet like honey. Her facial features also matured, but she always had the same deep blue eyes. Her figure was still pretty thin, but she acquired some curves in her hips now, and not to mention her breasts grew also. Ash mentally smacked himself for noticing **those** details, and thought he was starting to get sick. He had a weird nervous feeling in his stomach, kind of like he did before a big pokemon battle, and he even thought he had a fever sometimes.

_'I wonder if this his how Brock feels whenever he's around a girl,'_ Ash thought_. 'Heh, then again, Brock flirts with just about every girl he sees.'_

He smiled as he recalled Brock's many failed attempts to ask girls for dates and how Max carried on the tradition of pulling him away by the ear.

_'Do I like May the way Brock likes those girls?'_ he thought_. 'Well, I don't go completely gaga over her all the time but…could I possibly be attracted to her or something?'_

He took another glance at her and got an uneasy look on his face.

'_She's younger than me but…what's two years anyway? It won't matter when we're older…maybe I should…tell her that I'm feeling this way...but what if she doesn't know what's going on with me either? Jeez what am I saying? When it comes to love and stuff, May's probably the smartest out of all of us…'_

"Uhm, Ash?" came that sweet voice.

Ash shook his thoughts away and turned his head towards the voice. May was sitting up, rubbing the sleepiness away from her eyes. He blushed slightly, afraid that he might've woken her.

"What are you doing up?" she asked. "Aren't you tired?"

"Not really," he said as he scratched his arm nervously. "I'm just thinking about stuff."

"Oh," she replied. She uncovered herself from her sleeping bag and yawned. "Want some company?"

He smiled. "Sure."

May returned the smile as she got up and sat down next to him in front of the fire. She was in her usual red outfit, minus the shoes and bandana.

"I hope I didn't wake you up," Ash said apologetically. "If I did, I'm sorry."

"No, it's not your fault," she said. "I guess I wasn't as tired as I thought I was."

He nodded. In a way, Ash was glad she was up. They could spend some time together, just the two of them.

May combed her fingers through her hair, in an attempt to get rid of the bed head. She laughed and began a conversation. "So, what is it exactly that you're thinking about?" she asked.

Ash felt his face getting warm. He wasn't quite sure if he should tell her his thoughts were directed towards her.

"I don't know, just random things," he replied.

"You know, if you don't wanna tell me, it's okay," she said. "I was just curious."

"I would tell you but, uhm, it's kinda embarrassing," he said with a nervous smile.

She giggled. "Embarrassing, huh? Well, I can understand if that's the reason."

Ash chuckled as he rested his elbows on his knees. He was relieved that she wasn't forcing it out of him, but on the other hand, he did kind of want to tell her. Why did this have to be so confusing?

Not entirely sure of what to say, Ash started a new topic. "You did well at that contest today."

"Thanks. I'm glad that I won," she said as she smiled. "But lately, Drew has been showing up every time I compete, and he keeps giving me those roses…one minute he's my rival, and the next minute he gives me a rose and expects me to forget all the lousy stuff he says. He's too confusing for his own good."

_'Stupid Drew,'_ Ash thought angrily_. 'He always has to…whoa hold it! What am I mad at Drew for?'_

"He probably doesn't dislike you as much as he says he does," Ash said quietly. "You're a very likeable person, May."

May smiled. "Thanks, Ash. You're not so bad yourself."

She winked at him and punched him lightly in the arm. He laughed and returned the gesture as he playfully shoved her.

"So, do you usually stay up late and think about stuff?" May asked as she hugged her legs and rested her chin atop her knees.

Ash shook his head. "Not often. Usually when I'm not tired I stay up and think. Tonight's just one of those nights I guess."

"I see," May said. "Do you normally think about pokemon and stuff?"

"Eh, sometimes," Ash replied. "But other times I think about how my mom is doing and how some of my other friends are."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," May agreed. "I think about my parents a lot, too."

"Did you have any other friends before you left on your journey?" Ash asked.

May nodded. "Quite a few, yeah. One of my very best friends is Professor Birch's son, Brendan. He's a year older than I am, so he went on his journey earlier than I did."

"Oh," Ash replied. "Have you seen him since you left?"

"Only once. It was before I came to see you in Kanto," she said.

"I see. So is he a Coordinator like you, or a trainer like me?"

"He's a trainer. He wants to be the Pokemon Master, too," she said. "I actually battled him last time I saw him and he had a really strong team. I'm not exactly sure what pokemon he has now, but they must be strong."

"I'm sure he's doing well," Ash said.

"Well, enough about Brendan for now," May said with a small laugh. "What else do you think about?"

"Not much really," he replied. He bit his lower lip in nervousness.

_'I hope I don't accidentally blab everything out to her,'_ he thought

"Hmm…I think I know what you're thinking," May said slyly. "It's about a girl isn't it?"

Ash's eyes grew wide as a deep blush crept on his cheeks. "Uhm…"

She laughed and poked him in the ribs. "I had a pretty good hunch. So, who is she? Anyone I know?"

_'I would hope so.'_

"Uhm, maybe," he answered.

"Well, that doesn't necessarily answer my question, but you're right. I forgot, you don't wanna talk about it and I'm gonna respect your privacy," she said.

"Uh, well, you actually do know her," he said slowly as he scratched the back of his head.

"Oh? Hmm…I wonder who it could be then," she pondered. "But you don't have to tell me who it is. Just...tell me how you feel about her."

"Uhm, well," he began nervously, "I've just been noticing her differently lately, like little details. Like her appearance, and even how good her hair smells."

"So that must mean you see her quite often," May said. "Don't tell me you like Nurse Joys too…"

"Ah, no!" Ash said frantically while waving his hands in the air.

May giggled in amusement. _'What a clown,' _she thought.

"But I guess you could say I see her pretty often," he finished.

"Mhmm…so how long have you liked her?" she asked.

"Quite a few months…maybe even a year," he replied quietly.

May's eyes widened in shock. "Wow, that's pretty long."

_'Whoever this girl is, she's pretty lucky,'_ May thought somewhat sadly_. 'Having a great guy like Ash have feelings for her...'_

"Yeah, it is."

"Do you plan on telling her anytime soon?" May asked.

"Probably not," he said with a sigh. "I don't exactly know how to say it."

"Well, for future references, make it a sweet, subtle confession. Like a small little thing that would give it all away," she said with enthusiasm. "If someone confessed like that to me, it'd definitely get my attention."

Ash chuckled and nodded. "I'll remember that."

_'Hmm…so that's what she likes, huh?'_ he thought_. '…I'll remember that.'_

"You must…really like her, huh?" May commented, with a small tint of sadness in her voice.

"Yeah, I guess I do. I don't know much about love and girls, so it's new to me. But it's so weird and confusing and stuff."

"I know how you feel," she said. "The whole 'teens in love' thing is pretty complicated."

"Do you like someone, May?" Ash asked, sounding somewhat angered, as he hoped that her answer was no. But if it was a no, then that'd mean she didn't like anyone, including him. But if it was a yes, it could either mean she liked him or someone else. The suspense was killing him.

"I think so," she answered. "I've had my eye on him for a while now."

_'Ugh! Who is it?'_ he thought angrily_. 'It better not be Drew…or maybe it's that Brendan guy?'_

"Is it Brendan?" he blurted out.

May laughed. "No, it's not him. It'd be nicer if I could actually see him more often, though."

"What about Drew?" Ash asked.

May blinked._ 'Why is he so curious?' _

"No. I'm not exactly crazy about the way he treats me sometimes," she said sadly.

She sighed deeply and looked at the fire in front of them. It was still burning enough to keep them warm. The orange flames cast a radiant glow against her face and hair, and Ash couldn't help but stare at her. But the small frown she had her lips was the only fault. Ash hoped that he could somehow make her smile again.

"Does he really hurt your feelings that badly?" Ash asked with concern.

May looked at him again and smiled weakly. "Sometimes. Not all the time but…sometimes. I try not to let him get to me, but I really work hard to compete in contests and it kind of lowers my confidence when he says that I'm not good or something."

"Don't let him get to ya," Ash said. "He's just being stupid."

May laughed. "Yeah. The way he constantly flicks his hair and stuff. He thinks he's such a big shot…but I have to admit, he's a great Coordinator."

"Yeah, he is," Ash agreed. "But, you've improved a lot since you first started. To me, you're number one"

"Aw, that's so sweet!" May exclaimed as her lovely smile returned. "Thank you, Ash."

"Sometimes Drew tells us that he puts you down to make you wanna work harder and become better," Ash stated. "But if he hurts your feelings again, I won't let him get away with it. I'll give him a piece of my mind, you can be sure of that."

"Hmm?" May looked at Ash curiously and saw his hand balled up into a fist. She laughed softly as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Thanks for caring, Ash," she said sweetly. "I can always count on you."

A confused look came across his face as he felt another blush approach his cheeks.

May continued, "You're always here for me and you always know what to say to make me feel good about myself. I really appreciate it. I think I'd be willing to say that…you're the best friend I've ever had."

Ash looked down at May and smiled. Slowly, he put his arm around her shoulder and allowed her to continue leaning against him.

"It's no problem, May," he said. "What are best friends for?"

May smiled and sighed happily. She loved being able to sit so close to Ash. The feeling of his arm around her made her feel warm and safe. It was a feeling she wanted to stay inside her forever.

"You know, I've had my eye on you…for quite a while now," she whispered.

"Huh?" Ash looked at May once more and she looked up at him.

_'Earlier she said she's had her eye on someone…and that someone…is it really me?'_ he thought

"What I said earlier…about having my eye on someone…"

Ash smiled again as May snuggled closer to him in his arm and closed her eyes.

"…It was you, Ash. The person I've had my eye on...it's **you**."

Happiness overcame Ash's body. All along, she really did like him. In the midst of their conversation, he was unsure about May's feelings for him and jealous because of the feelings she could've had for someone else. Now that it was out in the open, Ash felt confident enough to tell her how he felt.

"H-hey, May?" Ash began slowly.

"Yes, Ash?" May answered while opening her eyes again.

Ash rested his chin on top of her head and smelled her hair. "Your hair…it smells good…"

**The End.**


End file.
